


黑籃 x 魔戒AU

by Mayumi122



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Lord of the Rings, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi122/pseuds/Mayumi122
Summary: ※ 標題還會再改，總之先用這個一看就懂的名字吧※ 背景是魔戒的中土世界，出場角色是黑籃全員※ 微火黑、黛赤※ 黛千尋第一人稱視角※ 影組的勝利





	黑籃 x 魔戒AU

 

我是一個哈比人。精確來說，是一個住在洛山屯的哈比人。

哈比人這種生物呢，根據文獻上的記載，長的像人，但是個子卻遠不及人類高大，也因為如此，所以比起其他物種更容易隱身。說的也是，儘管我在族裡算是長得比較高的了，但與人類的身高一比簡直就是個五歲小孩。嘛，智商倒是遠高於人類就是了。

由於個子小，所以哈比人住的房子也很小。放眼整個洛山屯，最高的那間屋子也不過兩米多，而且有大半部分還埋在洞裡。

順帶一提，我叫做黛千尋，嗜好是坐在屋頂上看輕小說，喜歡吃的東西是醃過的臭魚乾，特技是隱身，雖然這些事跟接下來故事的發展一點關係都沒有。

應該吧。

 

坐在屋頂上看書有個好處，一來是可以享受到暖烘烘的陽光，二來是可以俯瞰整片洛山屯，對於外來者可以一眼就發現。

就像現在這樣。

 

「噠噠噠噠」的馬蹄聲響起的同時，我收起書，翻個身從屋頂上一躍而下，毛茸茸的光腳丫踩著柔軟的草地，跑到那個人每次一定都會經過的橋上叉著手等待著。沒過多久，那個人就駕著馬車出現了。

「你遲到了。」當馬車在我面前停下時，我仰起頭說道，但那個人卻哈哈一笑。

「巫師從來不遲到。他們不會早到，也不會晚到，總是在他們想要的時間出現。」

我望著他，面無表情。那個人聳聳肩，從背後拿出一本輕小說遞給我。

 

「我超想你的，高尾巫師！」

「你也太好收買了吧，千尋！」高尾說著，彎腰把我抱上他的馬車。我心滿意足地翻開最新一期的小說連載，就著和煦的陽光津津有味地開始看。

「最近洛山屯的大家過得怎麼樣啊？」高尾問道，一邊揮了揮馬鞭讓馬開始走。

「嘛，也就那樣吧！」我喃喃說道：「安靜、無聊…….」

「你還在幻想會有美麗高貴的獨角獸從天而降嗎？」高尾說道，一邊笑著搖搖頭：「還是有一場只有你才能完成的勇者大冒險？輕小說看太多啦！千尋！你真該出去走走的！」

「唔，是沒有期待獨角獸或大冒險，倒是期待巫師會來。」

因為巫師會帶洛山屯買不到的輕小說給我。

 

「哲也呢？」高尾問道，一面向路邊的哈比人們點頭微笑致意。「我們的壽星怎麼樣啦？」

「不見了！」我漠不關心的說道。黑子哲也是我的親戚──事實上在洛山屯的哈比人或多或少都有點親戚關係，哪怕那跟你沾親帶故的姑嬸叔伯你一個都不認識──不過我跟他的親戚關係倒是明顯得很，除了外表有幾分相似外，那傢伙也會隱身，而且如果他真想藏起來的話藏的會比我還徹底，因為他比我矮，往草叢裡一蹲就不見了。

「高尾巫師！」「啊！是高尾！」

 

我從馬車的邊緣望出去，可以看見以小金井和水戶部為首的幾個小哈比人正興奮地望著高尾。

「放煙火嘛！拜託！高尾我們想看煙火！」

我的眼角餘光看見高尾的手做了幾個奇怪的手勢，嘴裡喃喃念著什麼。幾秒鐘後，幾串小小的煙花在我們車後爆炸開來，伴隨著小哈比人們興奮的尖叫。

「你會把小金井他們寵壞的。」我說道，翻過了一頁。但高尾抱著肚子笑起來，連帽子都歪了。

「拿著我買的輕小說的哈比人好像沒資格這麼說哦！」

高尾哈哈笑著，繼續揮著馬鞭往前走，一邊伸手把笑歪的高帽子扶正。

 

從我有記憶以來，高尾就常常會出現在洛山屯。據黑子的奶奶說，高尾和成巫師已經好幾百歲了，不過他一直以來都是那副彷彿只有二十幾歲的年輕樣子，穿著破舊但還算乾淨的灰色巫師袍以及那頂歪了帽尖的高帽子出現在大家眼前。小金井的姐姐則是信誓旦旦的告訴大家，她聽說高尾巫師的法力高強，半個世紀前還跟那誰誰誰一起到中土的最西邊打過噴火龍、從最南邊的矮人礦裡取得了傳說中的寶石…….云云。反正都是傳說，他本人也幾乎不提這些事，總是打個哈哈就呼攏過去了。他的個性討喜、臉上常常掛著親切的笑容，又會體貼的為別人著想，而且老是用魔法變些小花樣逗大家開心，很難不讓人喜歡上他。

 

沒多久，車子在黑子的家門前停了下來。順帶一提那在我家隔壁。

我溜下車，想要直接回家，卻沒想到高尾一把拎起了我的後領往黑子家走去。

「喂！放我下來！」

高尾卻沒聽到我的話似的，敲著黑子家的門：「哲也，看看是誰來了！」

黑子家那扇圓型的木門幾乎就在高尾剛說完話的那瞬間應聲推開：「高尾先生！好久不見！」

高尾把我放了下來，黑子看到我一點都不驚訝：「黛君，好久不見！」

早上才看到你在曬衣服哪來的好久不見啊！

 

我忍著沒有吐槽出來，但高尾先往前踏了一步，變魔術似的從他的長袍袖子裡拿出一個密封的罐子：「哲也，這是你的生日禮物，1131年的特級香草釀酒、還有這個，」高尾說著，又從另一邊的口袋裡拿出一個扁平罐子：「1011年的香草果醬。」

我從高尾的袖子縫裡看過去，那乳黃色的玩意兒看起來黏答答的。但黑子似乎很喜歡，他那常年無表情的淡藍色眼睛裡泛著驚喜的光彩。

「真是太好了，謝謝您特地準備禮物，高尾先生。」黑子說著，往門邊讓了一步：「請進來坐坐吧！」

我正想溜，但高尾連頭都沒轉就精準地抓住了我的後領，把我拎了進去──可惡！我都忘了這傢伙有鷹眼！

 

*     *     *

 

晚上的生日宴會進行得很順利──雖然我沒參加，我對那種場合一點興趣都沒有，更何況我還有高尾替我買的小說呢！

我從外頭的宴會桌上替自己倒了幾杯酒後小心翼翼地端回家，點起了壁爐的爐火之後整個人縮進了鋪著毛毯的扶手椅，就著火光一邊飲酒一邊看我的書。人生如此，夫復何求？

大概是太舒服了，在爐火燒完之前我就睡著了。

………………….

_「…….千尋…….」_

我翻了個身。

_「………黛千尋。」_

我睜開眼睛，周圍很暗，只有從窗戶灑進來的銀色月光讓我隱約能看見有個面貌不清楚的人站在我的前方看著我。 _「你就是黛千尋吧？」_

我瞇起眼睛想要把那個人看得更清楚些，但一點用也沒有，在曖昧不清的月光下，我只能隱隱約約看見那個人的輪廓，似乎跟我一般高。

_「你好。」_

「不是你好而是初次見面吧！」我不客氣的說道。但那個人輕笑了一聲，似乎並沒有因為我的無禮而生氣。

 _「我找了你很久。」_ 那個人繼續道，他的聲音雖然清冷，卻很乾淨很好聽，而且莫名的悅耳： _「你就是我一直在找的人。」_

「找我幹嘛？」我問道，感覺自己的右手被牽了起來，有個冰冰冷冷的東西套上了我的手指。

 _「請替我好好保管它。」_ 那個人說道： _「直到我們再相見的那一天…….」_

「你是誰？」我說道，伸手想要抓住那個人，但拳頭中卻只有空氣，還有那個人逐漸遠去的回音： _「…….直到我們再相見的那一天…….」_

 

「……..千尋！快點開門！你再不開門我就要用魔法把門炸開了！」

我醒了過來，發現外頭天色已經大亮。沒想到我居然就這麼在火爐前睡了一夜。我伸了個懶腰，覺得腰痠背痛。

「黛千尋！」高尾連名帶姓的在門外吼道：「我數到三！」

 

我連忙從扶手椅上跳下來──高尾那個人說到做到！我再不去開門他真的會拿咻咻作響的彩色煙火炸掉我家！

門一打開，高尾也顧不得會撞到我家的天花板，急急忙忙地衝了進來後抓住我的手，從頭到尾端詳了幾秒之後視線停在我的右手上倒抽了一口氣。「千尋，你…..你從哪弄來這個的？」

這個？

 

我看向我的右手，意外的發現中指不知道什麼時候多了一枚紅金相間的戒指。半邊是常見的金色，但另外半邊似乎是用紅銅鎔鑄的，散發著金屬特有的光澤。

「這什麼鬼玩意兒？」我一邊說著，一邊伸手想要把戒指拿下來。

拿不下來。

 

我又試了幾次，但戒指分毫未動。反而是我手上的毛被我硬扯下來好幾根，害我痛得連罵了幾句髒話。

高尾看著我徒勞無功的拔戒指，眉頭深鎖，最後伸手阻止了我的動作：「別拔了，那東西認定主人之後是拿不下來的。」

「這什麼東西？」我生氣的說道，一邊狠狠地朝著那個戒指捶了幾下，但戒指毫髮無損，連一點刮痕都沒有，反倒是我痛得哇哇大叫。

「你最近有去哪裡嗎？」高尾沒有回答我的問題，反倒問了我一個不相干的問題。「或是有做什麼夢嗎？」

 

經過高尾的提醒，我想起來了：那場莫名其妙的夢、從頭到尾看不清面孔的人、還有他替我套上戒指的事。高尾聽完我的敘述之後，眉頭皺的更深了。

「千尋，你冷靜點聽我說。」高尾說道，眼神警惕地看著那個戒指：「這是我從古老的歷史書上看到的傳說，我真沒想到我居然有一天會親眼看到這枚戒指。」

「說重點。」我冷冷道。

「總之，傳說中有個驍勇善戰的帝王，他的名字是赤司征十郎。為了一統天下，他打造了一枚能夠統御天下力量的魔戒，就是你手上這個。」高尾朝我的手指點點頭：「這枚戒指擁有非凡的力量，能夠讓他戰無不克攻無不勝。事實上，在傳說的記載裡，他從來沒有失敗過，後人給他起了一個封號，叫做『開闢的帝王』。」

「哦。」其實我對傳說沒有興趣，我只想快點把戒指從我手上拔下來。

「隨著版圖擴張，他的野心也越來越大。」高尾繼續說：「直到最後，他失去了人性，變成了只求勝利不擇手段的魔王，各地動盪，惶惶不可終日。中土上所有你想得到的物種包括人類、精靈、矮人，全都群起反抗他，但他依然維持著帝王之姿君臨天下，百戰百勝。直到與人類紫原敦的那場戰役……」

 

不就是個戒指為什麼故事這麼冗長？

 

「紫原把赤司逼到了盡頭，雖然如此，卻還是沒能完全打敗他，最後靠著精靈冰室辰也的幫忙，暫時的把赤司封印了起來，天下也歸於太平。」

我終於聽到了一個關鍵字：「封印？」

「嗯，傳說赤司被封印進這枚紅金相間的戒指裡。本來冰室想要毀掉這枚戒指的，但造化弄人，這枚戒指被偷了。此後有好幾百年這枚戒指彷彿就像是從人間蒸發一樣，直到今天──」

「──出現在我手上。」我接過他的話，高尾點頭。

「話說你怎麼會想到要來找我？」我道，完全放棄了想要把戒指從手上拔下來的嘗試。

「你家屋頂妖氣太重了，很不尋常。」

 

不要把別人家裡說的好像有什麼妖魔鬼怪盤據一樣啊！

 

「那現在該怎麼辦？」我問道：「這枚戒指看著也不會傷人，說不定戴著也挺好？」

「不行。」高尾立刻說道，隨即緊張兮兮地望著我：「你現在會不會覺得好像被附身？」

「啥？」

「會不會突然有種衝動，想要說『你太狂妄了』或是『違逆我的人就算是父母也要殺』這樣的話來？」

我皺眉看著高尾，懷疑被戒指附身的到底是我還是他。

 

「沒事就好。」看見我不屑的表情後，高尾鬆了一口氣：「總之，這戒指會控制人的心神，如果意志不堅定的話，很快就會被它吞噬的。」

我看著手上那枚散發著金屬光澤的戒指，希望它在輕小說的完結篇出來以前不要把我吞掉。

「這玩意兒太麻煩了，我得找個有能力的人來解決它。」高尾說著，彷彿下定了決心：「我們倆分頭進行，我要先去找別人，你帶著哲也直接穿越黑暗森林，走到人類群居的MJ客棧去。我們在那兒碰頭。」

 

……哲也？

 

「我知道了。」黑子在我背後說道，我猛的一跳，差點把我的桌子撞翻：「你什麼時候在這裡的？」

「一開始就在了………」

「你們兩個聽好，」高尾說著：「就像我說的，那玩意兒妖氣太重，沒過多久就會把所有糟糕的東西全吸引過來。你們兩個快去打包，帶必要的東西就好，尤其是吃的。輕小說不准帶。」看到我的表情，高尾補上一句：「那間MJ客棧連哈比人都可以進去住。你們就在那個客棧休息吧！我會先向那裡的老闆打聲招呼的。」

 

*     *     *

 

直到我們看見MJ客棧那隨風搖曳的木頭招牌時，已經是兩天之後了。天已經完全黑了。不過這間客棧的生意似乎很好，即使這麼晚了，但仍有許多人進進出出，人聲鼎沸。

我們倆毫不費力的背著旅行袋從一堆腳中間穿過去，仰頭望著足足有兩個黑子高的櫃台。

這麼高的櫃台是怎樣？你們是當每個哈比人都跟跳跳虎一樣會跳嗎？

 

我們倆叫了半天，不但完全沒有人注意到我們，而且還被愚蠢的人類不小心踩了好幾腳。實在沒辦法，我心不甘情不願的讓黑子踩著我的肩膀搖搖欲墜的往桌上按了鈴，這才終於有人轉過來看著我們。

「咦？哈比人……..」櫃檯前那個茶色頭髮的小夥子看著長得拖到地板上的紙捲，幾秒鐘後額頭一拍：「有啦！高尾巫師特別派老鷹來傳訊息的！我現在就帶你們去房間。」

「跟他說我要先吃飯。」我抬起頭對著肩膀上的黑子說道。那個小夥子聽完黑子的要求後，笑容滿面的點頭。

「餐廳就在這裡，請往這邊走。」

黑子輕輕拍了拍我的頭頂，示意我可以放他下來了。

「那麼我現在帶你……..咦？剛才的哈比人呢？」

「…………………」

 

*     *     *

 

我負責顧行李，黑子則是離開去幫我們倒飲料。雖然說樹葉要藏在森林裡，不過這戒指的的氣息太重，不曉得這裡的保護措施能不能讓我們撐過至少一晚。

從離開洛山屯開始，我似乎一直聽到背後有類似打雷的聲音，雖然晴空萬里，但那種不自然的悶雷聲卻始終揮之不去。剛開始我還以為是我的錯覺，卻沒想到黑子也有聽見。因此，這也加緊了我們繼續往前走的腳步。

 

「黛君，這是你的飲料。」

「嗚哇！說了多少次你不要突然出現啊！」

「對不起。」黑子毫無歉意地說道：「另外，坐在黛君左後方那個角落裡，戴著斗篷的那個人從剛剛就一直看著我們這個方向。」

 

我立刻提高警惕，小心地轉過身之後發現果然如黑子所說，有一個高大的傢伙戴著蒙面的斗篷，坐在角落，桌前放了一杯早就沒有泡泡的啤酒，還有一堆吃完的漢堡包裝紙。

我轉回身，與黑子交換了一個眼神。他會意過來，努力的招手想要叫個侍者過來。萬幸的是，剛剛在櫃檯那個茶色頭髮的小夥子注意到他了。

「怎麼啦？還想吃點什麼嗎？」

我稍微側身看了下他胸前的名牌，降旗，如果有服務員評比的話我要打滿分！

「不好意思，」黑子禮貌地問道，「請問坐在角落裡那位戴著斗篷的人是誰？」

「哦！你說那個人啊！」降旗直起身，視線掃過黑子指的方向之後又轉回來：「他最近常常會出現在這裡，也不跟別人聊天，就只是坐在角落什麼都不做。我不知道他的真名，不過這裡的人都叫他──」

 

說時遲那時快，MJ客棧的所有光源突然毫無預警地消失。整間店突然陷入一片黑暗，在此同時，我又聽見了那個整趟路上都聽得見的雷聲。

「是雷獸！」我聽到有人大叫。

「不好啦！快躲起來！」

「救命啊！」

一片漆黑混亂之中，我什麼都看不見，卻能感覺到黑子橫越了半張桌子坐在我旁邊，抓著我的手臂。他的呼吸急促，表示他現在很緊張。

 

「黛君，我們得找個地方躲起來。」黑子在一片嘈雜的人聲之中努力朝我喊道，一面還用力抓著我的手臂，避免被驚慌失措的人流沖走。

「不用你說我也知道啊！」我沒好氣地衝他回喊：「但我們現在離開桌子的話不用三秒鐘就會被那群人踩成新鮮的哈比醬。」

窗外又傳來了轟隆隆的雷聲，聽起來比剛才更近。與此同時，我可以看見窗戶上隱隱約約有無數的黑影浮動。毫無預警的，我覺得中指上的戒指似乎開始發熱。我猛然抓住那個戒指，卻聽到自己的口不由自主地說道： _「戰勝一切的我，是絕對的。」_

「黛君，你剛剛說什麼？」

我什麼都來不及說，我的嘴巴又自顧自地開口，完全不受控制的說道： _「你太狂妄了。」_

 

窗外的雷鳴越來越響亮，就在同時，我突然覺得自己腳底一輕，後領似乎被人拎了起來。根據我聽見旁邊黑子掙扎的聲音，顯然他也被抓起來了，不過我們兩人的掙扎都徒勞無功。我試著想要從衣兜裡掏出小刀，但汗濕的手卻不聽使喚。

我們兩個像是旅行包一樣被夾在某個人的腋下。幾十秒之後，我們被扔到了柔軟的床上，伴隨著門鎖「喀嗒」一聲鎖上的聲音。

我立刻坐起來，黑子也是，我們兩人全神貫注的望著站在門邊的那個人。就著微弱的月光，我可以看到綁架我們的那傢伙就是剛剛坐在角落一直盯著我們看的怪人。

「你想幹嘛？」我冷冷地說道，暗自祈禱自己的聲音比自己希望的更有威脅性。

那個人低咒了一聲：「你戴那玩意兒太顯眼了，就算是普通人也能感受到它散發出的邪氣。」

 

「黛君，等下我們左右包抄。」黑子在我旁邊小小聲地說道：「我數到三，我們一起往門邊跑。我對付他的腳，你比較高，對付他的肚子。」

我微微點頭，表示知道了。

「那就準備，一、二………」

 

在黑子數到三之前，那個人扯下了斗篷的帽子，露出了一頭如火焰般的紅髮。「話說…….你們倆動作有夠慢！我已經在這裡等兩天了！」

我一直等著黑子喊出最後的「三」，但卻遲遲沒有等到。相反的，他揚聲朝那個人問道：「您是誰？」

「怎麼？高尾沒告訴你們？」

那個人甩甩頭髮，自顧自地靠著門坐了下來。就著微弱的火光，可以看見他有一對令人印象深刻的分叉眉……..話說人類的眉毛會分叉？

「我是來自誠凜的人類火神大我。」

「您好，我是來自洛山屯的哈比人黑子哲也。」黑子彬彬有禮的說道：「他是黛千尋。」

 

喂喂！你的戒心也放下得太快了吧！

 

「高尾他有事來不了了，我直接帶你們到精靈住的地方去。」那個自稱為火神的人類說道：「陽泉花園，你們聽過吧？」

我和黑子點點頭，只要是住在中土上的生物一定都聽說過那個比夢境還要美麗的仙境──精靈王國陽泉花園。

「外面那是什麼東西？」我說道，但火神聳聳肩。「雷獸，一種叫聲像打雷的生物，它是衝著你手上那玩意兒來的。」

我抬起右手，火神點點頭。「對了，高尾要我轉交給你的。」火神一邊說著，一邊朝我們走過來，從衣袋裡掏出一個金色鍊子放在我手上：「你把戒指掛在脖子上，一直把那玩意兒戴在手上的話，心智會被它干擾。」

我想起了剛剛不由自主說出的那些話，忍不住立刻去拔戒指。說也奇怪，明明在家裡一直拔不下來的戒指現在輕易就可以拿下來了。

 

「別想著丟到火裡或把它扔掉了。」看見我投向火爐的眼神，火神淡淡道：「那個戒指一般的火是熔不掉的。無論你把那戒指丟到多遠，它總能找到你。別白費力氣了。」

「火神君胸前的戒指也是魔戒之一嗎？」黑子突然開口道，我這才藉著隱隱約約的火光發現火神胸前也有一枚銀色的戒指。他看了黑子一眼後，把戒指藏進了衣兜裡，搖搖頭。

「這是…..信物。」他簡單的回答，然後就不再說話。

 

*     *     *

 

一整夜，那個叫做雷獸的生物不斷在門外發出轟隆隆的雷聲，似乎四處搜索著。我和黑子坐在火神的床上徹夜未眠，火神則是坐在窗邊，凝神看著窗外的動靜。

「牠能感應到戒指在附近，卻找不到它的下落。」感覺到黑子的視線，火神開口道：「高尾給的那個鍊子有封印作用，可以稍微降低一點戒指散發出的氣息。」

我摸了摸胸前的戒指，幾小時前還在我手指上發熱的戒指現在就和普通的金屬一樣冰涼。

 

「牠走了。」火神說道，同時站起身來：「我們也馬上出發。這個地方不安全，待得越久就越會吸引危險的東西跑過來。」

「這人真的可以信任？」趁著火神彎腰收拾東西的空檔，我小聲問黑子：「他說他認識高尾，但那也只是他的片面之詞。」

「我的直覺告訴我他可以信任。」黑子更小聲地說道：「他的頭腦應該沒有聰明到能想出設計我們的把戲……」

「喂！我聽到了！」火神氣呼呼的把我們的行李包丟給我們：「你們該不會以為我的耳朵是裝飾用的吧？」

「不，但我們認為火神君的腦子是拿來擺設用的。」黑子回復正常音量，口氣平淡的說道。

等等，

 

**「我們?!」**

 

「喂！」

 

*     *     *

 

前往陽泉花園的路上，火神不曉得從哪裡弄來了一匹小馬讓我騎，而他則是抱著黑子和行李騎在另一匹大馬上。我騎的這匹馬雖然小，但速度卻很快，與火神他們騎的那匹大馬的速度比起來毫不遜色，甚至還略勝一籌。據火神說，這匹馬的名字叫「雪丸」，就如同名字一樣是一匹全身白的像雪一樣的白馬，據說是當年的赤司征十郎的御用坐騎的後代，現在是由精靈飼養著。

 

一路上，很幸運的沒有被任何奇怪的東西追蹤。顯然高尾給的那根鍊子起作用了，前往陽泉花園的路上我甚至連半點雷聲都沒有聽見。只不過.........我瞄了一眼後方的兩人──他們倆從一上馬之後就一直在拌嘴，一個說什麼火神君你長那麼高個兒但腦容量完全不成比例啊太浪費了，另一個說什麼黑子你太小隻了一天到晚只吃香草製品營養哪夠啊！這邊又回復說不然火神君做給我吃吧！如果需要我幫忙的話我很會煮水煮蛋哦！那邊馬上回應你只吃蛋營養不會均衡應該要多吃點肉才會長高啊……..這樣的對話不間斷的持續了半天之後，我終於忍無可忍。

「你們兩個有完沒完啊！」我朝後方吼道，但很不幸的，我的聲音被呼嘯而過的風聲給徹底淹沒，他倆繼續旁若無人的秀恩愛，明明初次見面不到24小時啊！

真是夠了。

 

大約一天半之後，我們在一條溪邊停了下來。

「過了這條溪之後就是陽泉花園了。」火神說著翻身下馬，我也跟著照做。但當我牽著雪丸要踏入溪水時，火神連忙制止了我。

「這條溪是他們的護城河，如果隨隨便便踩進去的話會立刻被河神淹沒。」火神說完之後，拔出了他腰間的配劍，劍尖輕點著水面，嘴裡喃喃念著什麼──我依稀能辨認出來那是精靈語──幾秒鐘之後，溪流竟硬生生的的從正中央分開，就像是突然多了兩道隱形的牆硬把河水往兩邊分開似的，在我們面前開了一條直達對岸的路。

 

「走吧！」火神歸劍入鞘，示意我牽著馬跟他走，而仍坐在馬背上的黑子則是整個人都看呆了。

當我們的雙足安全的踏到對岸的那一瞬間，溪水「轟」的一聲傾瀉而下，回復成了原來的樣子向下游滾滾流去。絲毫看不出來剛才還有個水牆。

我看著那如雪花般的泡沫越流越遠，最後感覺到雪丸用鼻子推了推我的肩膀，我才轉回身拍拍牠的頭牽著牠往火神和黑子離開的方向走去。

 

我們繼續往前，在一扇爬滿了薔薇的門前停了下來，門前有兩個守衛，根據他們的尖耳朵來看很顯然是精靈。

「冰室王等待你們很久了。」其中一個精靈說道，他圓潤的聲音就像是在唱歌：「歡迎回來，火神大人。以及歡迎你們，來自洛山屯的哈比人黛千尋與黑子哲也。」

火神朝他們點點頭，牽著馬走進了大門，我也牽著雪丸快步跟上。

 

跨越了那扇大門之後，一片廣垠無比的大花園便出現在我們眼前。說是大花園都還太輕描淡寫了，這裡的一切彷彿圍繞著一層淡金色的薄霧，銀泉挂岩成瀑、遍地芬芳而未聞其名。火神就像是走進自家客廳一樣自然的把他那匹馬的韁繩交給一個等在門邊的精靈之後，把黑子抱下馬提起行李，示意我跟著他走。

我把疆繩交給那個精靈，但雪丸卻嘶一聲咬住了我的外套。那名精靈看起來有些驚訝：「雪丸似乎很喜歡你呢！洛山屯的黛千尋。對於一匹良駒來說真是不多見。」

我看著雪丸，這才意識到對於一個從來沒有騎過馬的哈比人而言，剛剛一路上的旅程實在是太過順利了。原來馬也會認主人的嗎？

「聽話，」我摸著雪丸的頭安撫道：「去吃東西，然後好好睡一覺。晚上我再來看你。」

雪丸似乎聽懂了，牠放開我的外套，走一步回頭走兩步哀啼走三步甩尾的跟著精靈進馬廄裡去了。

 

原來馬也會一見鍾情的啊………

 

我和黑子跟在火神後面，走進了一個寬闊的天井。這裡看起來像是一個簡單的議事廳，有個黑髮的精靈已經等在那裏。他的頭髮比其他精靈略短一些，但同樣有一對長長的尖耳朵；他的長袍比其他的精靈華麗許多，有許多銀絲編織成的繁複圖案，看起來既像是裝飾的花紋卻又像是某種古老的文字；頭上還有個銀色的小王冠，被半邊瀏海遮住的臉年輕的看不出歲數，此外沒被蓋住的右眼下方有一顆淚痣，他的胸前也有一個銀色的戒指閃閃發光。在月光的照耀下，他全身上下籠罩著一層淡淡的銀色薄霧，帶了幾分奇異的銀幻色彩。

「大我。」那個精靈說道，聲音同樣好聽的像是在唱歌：「恭喜你順利抵達。」

「我帶著他們安全回來了，辰也。」火神說著，走上前去用力握住了那名精靈伸出來的手。隨後，火神欠了欠身，對我們說道：「這是精靈國陽泉花園的國王，精靈王冰室辰也。」

「而你們是來自洛山屯的黛君與黑子君。」冰室說著，視線在我胸前的戒指停留了幾秒。「灰袍巫師高尾已經來了，你們可以去和他說說話。大我，我有些事得和你談談。」

 

*     *     *

 

我們在精靈安排的房間裡看見了正抽著菸斗的高尾，他笑咪咪地讓我和黑子坐在他的腳上。而對於他為什麼無法準時出現在MJ客棧一事，他誠摯的道歉之後簡單的說明因為他前去尋求援助的盟友白袍巫師實渕玲央決定要效忠代表黑暗勢力的魔王赤司，兩人道不同不相為謀，一言不合就打起來了，所以才拖了點時間。

「因為這枚戒指再度出現的關係，整個中土現在陷入了一片混亂。」高尾說道：「這幾天，各個種族的代表將會前來陽泉花園，開會決定要如何處理這枚戒指。」

「但你不是說這枚戒指認了主人就離不開嗎？」我問道。高尾苦笑。

「是的，但陽泉花園這裡到處都佈下了結界與魔法，在這裡戒指無法發揮全部的作用，所以你完全可以把戒指留在這裡舒舒服服地回家。」

「有什麼種族的代表會來？」黑子問道。高尾揚起了窗簾的一角，往下看去：「喔…..說曹操曹操到。他們來了。」

 

我跳下高尾的膝蓋跑到窗戶旁，墊起腳尖往下看，可以看見一排金光閃閃的金頭頂正井然有序地從大門那兒進來。

「那是另一個精靈族，」高尾說道：「來自海常森林，走在最前面的是他們的王子，黃瀨涼太。」

我瞇起眼睛，雖然都是精靈，但他們與陽泉花園的精靈們很不一樣──陽泉的精靈們幾乎都是黑髮，而來自海常森林的精靈們卻都有一頭披落在身後的長長金髮，就像是閃著金光的瀑布一樣，而金髮間隱隱約約露出了兩支尖耳朵。為首的一個精靈是最閃亮的一個，就像是太陽王一般，整個人都散發出金色的光芒。他雙手大張比手畫腳的說了些什麼，但立刻被後面一個精靈很沒形象的在後頭踢了一腳。

 

「………………」

 

隔了一個晚上，矮人代表也到達陽泉花園了。

「現在進來的是來自桐皇礦坑的矮人族，」高尾看著再度打開的大門說道：「唔…..真稀奇，居然是大人物呢！走在最前面，最黑的那一個是矮人族的領袖，青峰大輝。」

雖然有在史書上看過記載，不過這是我第一次親眼看見真正的矮人──他們比哈比人略高一些，因為長期待在地下挖礦，所以全身都沾滿了煤灰和土渣，但矮人的富有也和他們的身高一樣出名。

我看著最前面的那個矮人，就算隔了這麼遠，依然能明顯看出來他臉上與手上露出的皮膚顏色硬是比其他矮人低了好幾個色調。他不像其他矮人蓄了長長的鬍鬚，也沒有其他矮人那麼矮胖。相反的，他的下巴光滑，身材精瘦有力，真要說起來的話，那個為首的矮人給人的感覺就是一條隨時會伺機而動的黑豹。不像挖礦的，反倒比較像是要打仗的。背上的戰斧又更一步證實了我的觀察。

「看來你們兩個應該就是哈比人代表了，而人類代表應該就是誠凜國的皇室後裔火神吧！」

 

為什麼來出席這場會議的除了我跟黑子之外不是國王就是王子啊？還有那傢伙居然是皇室後裔？

 

大概是看出了我的表情，高尾了然一笑：「火神對繼承王位沒有興趣，是自己選擇自我放逐的。在森林裡流浪時因為從半獸人手中救了精靈，後來便被陽泉的精靈皇族收養，成為了精靈王冰室的義弟。」

我瞄了黑子一眼，發現他聽得格外認真。認真過頭了。

「我是巫師代表。」高尾又說道，視線從窗外收了回來：「作為東道主的冰室不代表任何一方，負責主持會議……這樣看來所有人都到齊了。」

 

*     *     *

 

會議將在三天之後正式舉行。這段期間裡，便用來讓遠道而來的客人洗塵休息，為之後的會議預作準備。

我這幾天要不是待在馬廄陪著雪丸，就是在陽泉裡到處閒晃，欣賞這裡難得一見的景色。奇怪的是，似乎不管在哪總會撞見黑子和火神──這兩人膩在一起的時間以指數倍增。他們倆要不是坐在花圃間聊天就是牽著手在橋上看天鵝，不然就是一起出現在廚房。而這黏黏膩膩的景象持續了兩天之後，他們之間又加入了另外一個吵吵嚷嚷的傢伙。

 

「小~~黑~~子！」

 

海常森林的精靈王子黃瀨極沒形象的一把撲到黑子身上：「哈比人真的跟傳說中一樣毛茸茸的超好摸耶！」

「請不要這樣，黃瀨君。」黑子皺著眉說道，奮力想要從地上爬起來。最後火神看不下去了，一把拎起黑子的衣服把他從黃瀨手中解放出來。

「請把小黑子給我吧！小火神！」

「你說什麼呢，黃瀨！」火神沒好氣地說道，從他們倆對話的口氣來看似乎早就認識。

「拜託啦小火神！我真的覺得哈比人小黑子超~~~可愛的──噢！好痛！」黃瀨驚呼了一聲，一轉身，發現是矮人族的青峰正仰頭看著他，從那動作看來應該是剛剛狠狠地往他屁股上踢了一腳。「小青峰你做什麼啦！」

「你吵死了！黃瀨！幾百米遠的地方就聽到你的聲音了！」青峰沒好氣地說道，一邊朝黃瀨的屁股又補上兩腳。

「好痛！話說小青峰你別再踢我啦！可以這樣隨隨便便踢精靈王子嗎？」

「哦！那你倒是擺出一點王子的架式啊！」青峰懶洋洋的說道，一邊還毫不掩飾地打了個呵欠。幾乎就在同時，一支鋒利的箭矢不偏不倚的對準了他的嘴巴。

「來啊！」黃瀨的聲音低沉了不少，他架起弓箭的架勢有模有樣，一看就是久經訓練的好手：「話說我們很久沒有好好比一場了呢！」

 

就在黃瀨話語落下的同時，青峰也以迅雷不及掩耳的速度從他的背上解下了戰斧，鋒利的刀刃剛好輕擦過黃瀨的臉頰：「話是這樣說，但你有贏過我嗎？」

黃瀨咬著下唇，但眼神變得更為犀利：「說不定就是今天哦！小青峰。」

兩人劍拔弩張的對視著，突然間有個愉快的聲音插了進來：「唉呀這裡禁止打架哦！要打架到外面去！」

「小高尾！」「怎麼？是你啊！」

 

高尾嘻嘻笑著，精靈與矮人只好識相的收起了武器。

「差不多是吃飯時間了呢！你們倆快點去餐廳吧！啊！千尋也是哦！」高尾愉快地朝我坐著的地方喊道，青峰與黃瀨兩人倒抽了一口氣，不約而同地順著高尾的視線往上看。

「咦咦咦咦咦咦咦咦？」「你什麼時候出現在那裏的？」

「一開始就在了啊………..」我坐在樹上，沒好氣的說道。

「對了，千尋，」在我從樹上躍下來時，高尾想到什麼似的說道：「你那個項鍊今晚能給我嗎？我和冰室今晚想要好好研究一下這東西。」

 

我後退了一步，不曉得為什麼，一聽到要把項鍊從我身上拿走這個想法讓我覺得很不舒服。隨即，我對我自己居然有這個想法吃了一驚。

高尾彷彿看出了我的想法，因為他的聲音變得冷酷了一些：「給我。」

 

我揪著項鍊的鍊子，猶豫了很久之後才慢慢的把它從我脖子上拿下來，放到高尾的手中。就在鍊子拿下來的那一瞬間，我突然覺得肩上有一股無形的重負被拿開，同時呼吸也暢快了不少。

「你果然被這東西影響了。」高尾端詳著我說道，他摸摸我的額頭，我這才發現我的額頭全是冷汗。「去吃點東西，什麼都別想，好好睡一覺吧！」

我拿開他的手，搖搖頭。說實在我現在一點胃口都沒有。

 

「我要回房間了。」

 

 

─TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 整理硬碟時才發現這篇去年寫到一半的草稿，那時候剛好在看魔戒，隨手就寫了一些，然後就完全忘了有這件事。(.......)
> 
> 現在翻出來這篇真是太適合了，不然另外兩篇連載中的長篇劇情都很沉重，偶爾換換輕鬆的心情也不錯吧！
> 
> 還有這篇要填坑大概會....很久....


End file.
